


Acceptance

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Natasha Romanov Lives, Pride, PridePrompts2020, Supportive Avengers, Tony Stark Lives, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: His heart was racing, Tony was the only Avenger who knew about this, and he was in a coma, in Wakanda. Today was the day Peter had been waiting for, for months, he had come out to some of his friends and family and was eager to go to the large New York Pride Parade~~Peter comes out to the Avengers
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769791
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	Acceptance

His heart was racing, Tony was the only Avenger who knew about this, and he was in a coma, in Wakanda. Today was the day Peter had been waiting for, for months, he had come out to some of his friends and family and was eager to go to the large New York Pride Parade.

  
There was one issue, none of the other Avengers knew he was trans, he knew logically that they would accept him. How could they fight for the people if they wouldn't accept him? 

  
However, it wasn't just a few of the heroes he was telling, everyone would be there. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to repeat any of this to anymore of them. But, if anyone had a problem, then the entire group would see.

  
Peter was tapping his fingers against his leg as he lent on the wall outside the clean, white conference room. He took a few deep breaths and gulped, it was now or never. 

  
His footsteps echoed around the room as he walked to the front, not confident enough to look into anyone's eyes. Sunlight simmered through the smooth window panes, trees blew in the mellow wind and birds flew to and fro to their nests. It was a nice day, and Peter was relying on any luck the sun could give him.

  
He cleared his throat as he manage to pry his eyes from the floor. Steve was closest to him, it had taken everyone but Bucky a while to get used to his smaller body. After he'd gone with Clint, he had to give up his super soldier body to get the soul stone, luckily Tony had provided some basic protection for his brittle bones for the final battle. 

  
Other such people in the room were Thor, who was sitting closely to Bruce, Natasha and Clint were huddled closely, Loki was looking down moodily. The rest of the vast team were dressed casually and appeared a healthy mixture of tired and intrigued.

  
"Well, I called you all here because I want to do something today, with all of you, but you kind of need to know something about me before we do," Peter said with his voice shaking, along with his sweaty hands. "I'm trans, well, I was assigned female when I was born, but I never felt- never was a girl,"

  
His breath shuddered as he met the gaze of all the heroes, there was immeasurable kindness in their eyes, their gazes softened and bodies relaxed. 

  
Natasha was the first to speak, having taken on a motherly role with Peter, perhaps because they both had a superhero name to do with spiders. "I'm so glad you felt like you could trust us, Peter, and I hope you know that we'll always be here for you," 

  
They shared a smile as a few of the other Avengers showed their support, Sam had asked if his discovery was gradual or if he always knew, to which he answered the latter. There were other questions like if anyone else knew, how he was transitioning and what they could do to help.

  
"Well, I want to go to pride today and I really want you guys to come with me," He asked, his gaze naturally falling to the ground as the group discussed any previous engagements they may have- which they all cancelled. 

  
"Of course we'll come, young one!" Thor exclaimed, pushing past the chairs to pull Peter into an excruciatingly strong hug just before he brought down a flash of lightning. He had changed into his superhero outfit, with the one alteration of his cape now being the pansexual flag. 

  
The others walked with him to the entrance, where some left to get changed and others joined. Loki had been quiet, they were one of the people he knew would support him, with them identifying as genderfluid in Midguardian terms.

  
They pulled Peter aside and looked at him strongly in the eye, then said, "Well done, for telling us, I'm so happy there's someone else who knows of my struggles, albeit if they are slightly different," They then held him, gentler than their brother, and he felt calmed. Calmed because someone else knew what all the troubles felt like. 

  
For a while, Peter had to wait for everyone to return, dressed appropriately in flag, makeup and outfits. Steve and Bucky had grins stretched across their faces as they clasped each other's hands- with one of them stating they were planning on going to pride anyway. 

  
The day was beautiful, the sky was clear, it wasn't too hot and Peter couldn't stop himself from walking with more of a skip in his step. He had come out successfully and was going to celebrate with the largest family anyone could have.

What an astonishingly wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but sweet, I love the hc that Peter is trans! Hope you enjoyed this and your feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
